I’m sorry (TomEdd)
by satwilite
Summary: It has been years after the incident and everyone fell apart. What could go wrong?


3 years had passed and everyone became distant. Matt never showed up very much, Tom fixes some things from the old house in his room most of the day drinks a lot in the bar and Edd focused on animating more projects instead of going somewhere.

It was very rare to see them three together on an adventure. They only do that once in every 8 months.

However, Tom hanged out with Edd once a month leaving Matt alone. Edd tried to let Matt join some of the hangouts but his response are either he's busy or he was not in the mood.

~

It was August 16. Tom walked to Edd's apartment delivering a box of things he fixed from the old house which belongs to Edd.

Tom knocks on the door.

"Come in," Edd replies from the other side for the door. Tom touched the knob and twisted it to open the door.

Edd was on his computer, probably drawing. Edd's room is partially full of boxes, both from Tom or in the furniture store. Some boxes were from his other friends. Some of his distant friends (like Hellucard) also helped Edd set up some of the furniture in the apartment. They also helped Tom and Matt with theirs too.

Tom puts the box on top of the box labeled "Some drawing stuff" and he sat on the couch.

"Tom," Edd said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping," Edd said. He stood up and sat beside Tom.

"No biggie. It was exhausting," Tom said, getting his flask from his hoodie pocket and drinks it.

"Are there some stuff that will still be going to be fixed?" Edd asked.

Tom closes his flask, "Only two boxes left for Matt."

"You should rest. I'll do it," Edd said, putting his hand on Tom's lap."

"No, no. I'll do it-"

"You have been doing that for like 3 years now. You should stop and rest."

Tom sighed. "Edd?"

"Hm?"

"Weird question but, what will happen when your gone?" Tom asked. "Will everything still be the same? Do we still have adventures?"

Edd hugged Tom. "Don't think about that."

~

October 12.

Tom woke up and decided to check on Edd.

In this month, Tom started to get close to Edd. He visited twice a week like Edd once did to Tom when he was 19 and they were in their own (high school) dorms.

In a nutshell, seems like Tom had a crush on Edd.

Tom walked to Edd's door and knocked.

No response.

He knocked again. This time, Ringo ran out to the door and ran in circles around Tom. It seems like she was panicking. Tom picked up Ringo with is hands.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked. He forgot that cats can't talk their language.

Tom puts down the tabby cat. He tried opening the door but it was locked.

He gets his phone in his pocket and tried to call Edd's number.

No response.

Tom decided to ask Matt for a spare key. Edd game Matt the key since Tom might mess up the room because of his drunk attitude and the house owner does not accept spare keys.

Tom walked to Matt's apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Matt," Tom called. "I know your busy but do you have a spare key for Edd's?"

Matt opened the door. It was the same Matt however he was wearing a purple sweater instead of a hoodie. He has bags under his eyes and his hair is a little messed up.

"You called for a spare key? Why?" Matt asked. "What happened?"

"Well, he ain't answering anything," Tom said. "Also, Ringo is acting like crazy."

"Well, I guess we need to go there. I know Edd let the delivery guys to come to his apartment and brings food and some furniture so it's definitely not him going out doing something," Matt said.

Matt walked back in and grabs the spare key in his counter full of pictures of himself. He then walked to Tom and gave him the spare.

Tom smiled, "Thanks. Also, haven't seen you in a while."

"Got busy because of online businesses."

That's why.

Tom and Matt walked to Edd's apartment. Tom puts the key in the keyhole and unlocks the door. Matt pushes the door in.

"Edd?" Tom called.

Matt tunes on the lights and saw Edd.

He was not standing, he was on the floor, seeming like he got attacked on his own body.

Tom and Matt's eyes widen.

"EDD!" They both shouted in unison.

~

January 24.

It turns out that Edd had cancer.

It has been months that Edd was in the hospital. He missed the holiday season and some occasions.

Everyone thought that was the last time they saw Edd. Thankfully, it was not.

Tom walked in the hospital room with a basket of fruits and some flowers for Edd. Edd smiled as Tom closed the door.

"Your here already?" Edd smiled, changing his position from lying down to sitting up.

Tom walked to the bed, "Well uhm, yeah."

He puts the basket on the table beside the bed and sat down on the chair.

"How **FRUIT**ful of you," Edd chuckled.

"Can you not?"

"Ok- okay, what brings you here exactly?"

"Like the usual. Just visiting a friend."

Edd smiled, "Go closer."

Tom's cheeks slightly turned red, "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Mkay fine."

Tom dragged his chair close to Edd. Edd smiled.

"I have been think something for years now," Edd said. "And I think it's time to tell you about it."

"It's fine, spit it out," Tom grinned.

"Thank you," Edd said. "I think I'm into someone."

"Oh- uhm go on."

"And it's not a girl. It's a guy. Should I say it?"

"Whatever it is, I'm supporting you."

Tom actually is worried. He had a huge crush on Edd. It was not specified on what date. He was closer to Edd since high school.

"It's- It's uhm."

Tom can see Edd's cheeks turning red. "Take your time, no rush."

Edd puts his lips to Tom's cheek and kissed it. He then looked away from him.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it," Edd silently said. "I'm so so-"

Tom stood up and kissed Edd's cheek. Edd's eyes widen.

"Edd," Tom sighed. "I love you."

Edd smiled. "I th- I thought you are straight- I-"

"Hell no," Tom said. "I hate girls."

Edd giggled, "I'm sorry. I saw you with a bunch of girls in high school-"

"Shut up."

They both chuckled.

"So it's- it's official?" Edd asked.

"If you want to," Tom said.

Edd pulled Tom closer to him and their lips met.

~

March 27.

Tom keeps sending flowers to Edd. It wasn't that much long though.

Tom woke up, thinking plans for that day.

Tom went to his refrigerator and saw bacon. He puts it outside the freezer and defrosted it.

Ring, riiiing!

Tom gets annoyed all of the sudden by the sudden ringing of his phone. He picked the phone up and saw it was from Edd.

How can a guy from the coma can pick up a phone?

He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tom, it's Edd's mother." The person from Edd's line spoke.

"Oh- Hey Mrs. Gold! Is Edd okay? Why are you calling? Is the surgery finished? Oh, what about the transplant?"

Mrs. Gold sighed. Oh no.

"I'm sorry to say this but 30 minutes ago."

Tom started to become nervous, "Ye- Yeah?"

"We lost Edd."

"I'm sorry."


End file.
